witch_hunter_communion_of_the_devilfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of the RP
The Rules * Please read the RP rules below and sign in the comment box. Thank you! * These rules will be reinforced. Both Owners and Moderators get a say in what will happen if a member breaks one. * Punishments can be a simple warning, a harsh suspension or more, depending on the severity and the number of rules broken. The rules stated are the general procedure but will be dismissed in more severe cases. Rule One This is a T1/Para RP. If you do not know what either of these are, this is probably not the RP for you.'' '' Rule Two The point of Role Playing is to have fun. And to have fun, people need to be civil with one another. While of course we encourage in character hostility, we do not accept it out of character. If you have an issue with someone or something, please don't spread it all over the RP. Either talk to one of the mods or settle it elsewhere if that would suit you more.'' '' Rule Three As stated, this is a T1/Para RP, but that does not mean you as a player have the right to judge other people on their skill level. We take anyone from beginner T1/Para Rpers to Novella posters, and do not discriminate in between. Constructive criticism is fine, and we urge less advanced players to take it, but acting as if you are superior in your level OOC will result in a warning, and then booting if it continues. If there are further incidents after that, you will be asked to leave the RP.'' '' Rule Four The same goes for any direct acts of OOC racism, sexism, bigotry etc. While IC, it is fine if your character is a racist of a bigot to add to their depth, but OOC it will not be accepted. Again, you will be given a warning, booting if it continues, then being asked to leave on any further incidents.'' '' Rule Five Among RP circles, Godmodding and Metagaming are amongst two of the most hated things. For those of you who are not familiar with the concepts, Godmodding is when you play a character as being completely invincible/immortal, attacks having no effect on them/dodging every move, being overpowered (in regards to your character), ignoring other people's actions towards you etc. Metagaming is using knowledge that you obtain in an OOC setting, which your character would obviously not know, and using it as your character. Both of these as with others will be given warnings, boots and then banning. Rule Six Know the difference between IC and OOC. IC (In Character) is when you are playing the role as your character, and not as yourself. OOC (Out Of Character) on the other hand is when you act as yourself, but not your character. Please do not mix IC and OOC either, if you have an issue, tell a mod or find some other way to deal with it. Rule Seven While we don't want to be completely totalitarian, the decisions the mods have made about things such as characters are to be respected. While suggestions are always welcomed, consistent arguing against a decision is not something anyone appreciates. '' Rule Eight While we also expect people to be fairly active in the RP, we're not above accepting sense. If you're going to be away for a while or wish to leave the RP, please let a mod know in advance so we're not worried that you're just not turning up. If however you sign up to the group and just do not turn up or occasionally stroll in, you will be removed. There is little more annoying than seeing a member of your group online but never in the RP itself. '' Rule Nine Please do not expect the group leaders to always be here, as they have other aspects of life to deal with as everyone does. We would appreciate if people could understand that in order for them to RP, a moderator/group leader does not need to be present. Please take initiative , as you are part of this group and it does not rely on the presence of a group leader to start an RP session.'' '' Rule Ten Please check the group page regularly to both keep up with the RP events and also any ravens that may have been sent. If you are out of the loop, it is the easiest reference point.'' '' Rule Eleven If you make a room in the Roleplay, please do not forget to grand the Owners and the Moderators of the RP Mod status for the room, since Roleplays will likely go on in your room even in your absence. Rule Twelve Please refer any possible new Roleplayers to one of the Owners or the Moderators, we want to make sure the Roleplay keeps growing, and we want to make sure every new player has a clear understanding of the Roleplay. Rule Thirteen One character per person. Rule Fourteen Enjoy yourselves, that's the whole point!